Snape
by Asshai
Summary: Final alternativo de Snape, antes de que se publicara el último libro...


**Final alternativo de Snape escrito antes de la publicación del último libro..**

............................

Snape se agarraba el costado derecho con el brazo izquierdo, allí donde le había herido Harry antes de que Hermione y Ron lo sujetasen.

-Deja que hable Harry, seguramente sea importante.-Hermione le sujetó el brazo y Harry después de mirarla durante unos segundos, lo bajó con la mirada llena de rabia-. Ni siquiera se ha defendido, déjale hablar, por favor.

-¿Qué va a decirnos?, Hermione hemos confiado en muchos por ti, por Dumbledore, por la señora Weasley, déjame que acabe con él antes de que vuelva a asesinar a alguien a quién quiero.

-Harry. –Ron lo interrumpió con voz ronca-. Hazlo por nosotros.

Harry miró a Snape que seguía encorvado debido a la herida, mirándole con ojos llenos de súplica, lo cual le asqueaba. Sería mucho más sencillo que lo mirara con odio, como había hecho toda su vida. Sólo un cobarde como él, sería capaz de suplicar en vez que demostrar de una vez de que calaña estaba hecho.

-Habla –le dijo mirándole. En los ojos de Harry sí que había rabía.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, Potter. Y no voy a morir debido a ti, créeme, me espera un destino a manos de mi Señor Tenebroso. –puso mucho énfasis en el pronombre "mi", y Hermione, con aquella expresión tan suya, de ir comprendiendo las cosas antes que los demás se le acercó varios pasos-. Sólo quería indicarte que el Horcrux que te faltaba está aquí. –le tiró la diadema a los pies, destrozada-. Estaba guardada en una cámara acorazada en Gringotts, pertenecía a Dumbledore y nadie pudo abrirla jamás, aunque varios mortífagos lo han intentado.

-Hablas de ellos, como sí tú no fueras uno. –soltó Harry.

-Déjale terminar. –Hermione le miró con expresión autoritaria y Harry por un instante se sintió intimidado por su amiga. Lo que había tenido que pasar le había hecho madurar más de lo que lo había sido siempre.

-Yo no soy uno de ellos. Por mucho que haya tenido que estar fingiendo toda mi vida. En un principio lo fui, quizá por venganza, por odio, por ansias de poder. Pero he trabajado para Dumbledore desde aquel fatídico día.

-¿Te refieres al día en que mis padres murieron a manos de Voldemort?, ¿lo llamas fatídico?, fue por tu culpa que sucedió todo, y me cuesta creer que tuvieras remordimientos como creía Dumbledore. Los odiabas.

-Puede que tuviera celos de tu padre Harry. Pero jamás podría haber odiado a Lilly Evans. Serás un ciego estúpido hasta el final, ¿no has visto nada en los pensaderos que te haya hecho usar la cabeza?. –la cara de Snape se iba poniendo cada vez más colorada, no acerca de su enfado, si no del esfuerzo por hacerse explicar. -. Yo amaba a Lilly.

-Todo encaja. –aquellas dos palabras de Hermione hicieron por fin, saltar a su amigo.

-¿De qué partes estás Hermione?. –le dijo con resentimiento-. Amabas a mi madre y te sentiste muy mal cuando Voldemort la mató por tu culpa. Muy bien. No soy tan estúpido como piensas, lo deduje en quinto curso. Pero es lo que pasa cuando no se hacen las cosas de una manera correcta. Que muere gente que queremos, y eso solo nos deja un vacío que conlleva a más odio, contra uno mismo, contra los demás. Eso, no me convence para dejar de pensar que estás al servicio de Lord Voldemort. Y no me proporciona ayuda para vencerlo. ¿Tiene algo más que decirme?, ¿qué ganas destruyendo el Horcrux?.

-Te ahorro fuerzas para que acabes con la última parte de su alma.

Hermione volvió a interrumpir, y antes de que Harry volviera a gritarle Ron se interpuso entre ellos y le hizo un gesto de negación que entendió a la primera "déjala en paz, o el que no responderé seré yo". Cuando se aseguró de que Harry la dejaría hablar gracias a su chico, formuló la pregunta.

-¿Cómo entraste en esa cámara privada de Dumbledore en Gringotts? Has dicho que ningún mortífago ha podido hacerlo.

A Harry le pareció una pregunta innecesaria, pero siguió escuchó la respuesta de Snape.

-Pensando. ¿Acaso crees que la marca que tiene tú amigo en la frente sirve sólo de adorno?. Es la señal de la protección que Harry tenía en ese momento y para Dumbledore algo más. Era la llave a la Cámara. Vuestro antiguo director y yo, conocíamos bien la forma de esa cicatriz, aunque nos inspirase distintos sentimientos, y decidió que esa sería la llave para abrirla. Lo que nunca supo es que alguno de los objetos que guardó allí, contendría un trozo del alma del Señor Tenebroso.

Se escucharon ruidos fuera. Se acercaban.

-Profesor Snape, váyase. –Hermione terminó de acercarse a él y Ron se situó al otro lado-. Harry, ¿qué pien..

-Pienso... pienso que está diciendo la verdad-las palabras le costaron media vida pronunciarlas, Snape podría ser bueno, pero no le perdonaría jamás, por muchos juramentos que hubiera hecho, la muerte de Dumbledore ni la de sus padres.

-Por fin, algo de cordura. –contestó Snape-. Ahora sois vosotros los que tenéis que salir de esta sala. Yo puedo entretenerlo, puedo incluso debilitarlo, aunque seas tú el que deba acabar con todo.

-En esto quizá tenga también razón, Harry –Ron le miró con la esperanza de que su amigo le hiciera caso-. Vayámonos.

Harry miró a Hermione que a su vez miraba a Snape con compasión. Pero no replicó, lo cual significaba que estaba de acuerdo con Ron. De todas formas, desde que decidieron salir juntos parecían estar siempre compenetrados. Y profundizando en sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta que sí que le iba a dejar allí, porque por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones, siempre hizo mucho daño. Si era así como debía expiar sus pecados, que así fuera.

-Vámonos –les dijo a sus amigos.

-¡Esperad! –Snape les interrumpió una última vez-. Harry, sé que sabes la historia de los padres de Voldemort, ¿no es así?. –esperó a que Harry le hiciera un gesto de afirmación-, muy bien. Ese es el poder que el Señor Oscuro no tiene. Sabes que carece de amor, la protección que tu madre te traspasó el día de su muerte ya no te es válida, pero todo el sentimiento que fluye por ti y por los que te rodean, es amor. Es el arma con la que debes luchar, lo comprenderás cuando te enfrentes cara a cara con él. La madre de Voldemort hizo un conjuro, una poción para que Riddle se enamorase de ella.

-Una poción que está prohibida, pero, aparte de lo obvio, no se le conocen efectos secundarios, profesor-dijo Hermione, confundida.

-Sí, sí se le conocen. Al menos por Dumbledore y por mí. Un ser engendrado bajo los efectos de esa poción, jamás conocerá ni sentirá amor verdadero. Nada fluye por sus venas de ese sentimiento. Sólo obsesión, maldad y tristeza. Esa es la diferencia entre él y tú Harry. Tus padres se amaban, un cariño verdadero, no como Meripe y Tom. Es por eso que la poción está prohibida, porque se desconocían sus efectos a largo plazo. Recordadlo si queréis tener una esperanza de salir con vida de todo esto.

Se oyó un estruendo muy cerca y Snape les gritó por encima de él.

-Marchaos. Es hora de que arregle una deuda que tengo con la única persona que me ha importado.

Lo último que vieron al salir de allí fue a Snape irguiéndose y sacando la varita, preparado para su última batalla. Hermione salió con lágrimas en los ojos y Ron agarraba el brazo de Harry para que saliera definitivamente de allí. Pero antes de que la puerta se cerrarse consiguió gritarle algo más.

-Gracias –al fin y al cabo, siempre lo había protegido.

Snape lo escuchó e hizo lo que nunca llegó a pensar que haría, sentirse orgulloso de él mismo, del hijo de Lilly, sentirse libre del peso que le había oprimido siempre el corazón, y estar más que listo para enfrentarse cara a cara, con quién había arruinado la vida de toda la gente que le había importado.

**FIN**


End file.
